Audible signals that produce an alarm message in response to the occurrence of an emergency event are well known. In one category, the message is in the form of a pattern of one or more audible tones in continuous or burst format. A drawback to this type of signal is that people who are being warned do not necessarily understand what the alarm signal patterns mean or what they are supposed to do.
Audible signals that produce an alarm voice message overcome this drawback as a voice message can warn of the type of emergency as well as provide instructions for life safety. The voice message is programmed at the factory. To change the message after installation, it has been necessary to remove the signal, reprogram it with a new message and then reinstall it.
When more than one audible signal is installed in the same or overlapping audible areas, it is essential that the signals each have identical voice messages that are played in unison. To have identical voice messages the signals need to be programmed with a single message. To accomplish this, it has been necessary to program the signals at the factory. To change a factory or default message after installation, it has been necessary to remove the installed signals and send them to a facility that has the proper equipment for reprogramming a group of signals with the same message.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved voice message annunciating device that is field programmable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a voice message annunciating device that is field programmable while installed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a field programming device that can be programmed with a new voice message on site which is downloadable to an installed signal.